Dancing With Demons
by Kima Majikku
Summary: A few years after the El Explorers defeat Ran and Helputt in Hamel, Ara Haan reunites with her brother, the former, "Ran," after him being away for buisness. He sends her off for a mission that he could not take due to a bad injury. But it was no mission, to her, it seemed more like a journey. Will Ara complete the mission? Who or what will cross her path on the way?
1. The Mission, Departing And Starting

**Hello Guys, New Story. **

**My Second one owo.. I will try and upload for chapters for "The Chaos of Elsword University," too! DX**

**But yeah, this randomly came up in my head, and I'm like, DIS COULD TOTES MAKE A GOOD STORY :3 (Woot!)**

* * *

A few years after the El Explorers defeat Ran and Helputt in Hamel, Ara Haan reunites with her brother, the former, "Ran," after him being away for buisness. He sends her off for a mission that he could not take due to a bad injury. But it was no mission, to her, it seemed more like a journey. Ara decides not to tell the rest of the Elgroup. Will Ara succeed with the mission? Whom or what will cross her path on the way? Will the Elgroup find out what has happened to Ara?

* * *

"Aren," A deep, hard man's voice spoke. "Are you sure she is fit for the job?"

Whispers came from the others.

"I am sure she is." Aren spoke solemnly. "If you had been there, when she was fighting the demon inside of me, you'd be surprised. She...She's different now. More intelligent and more aware. Responsible and serious when fighting. But mostly..she's stronger, way stronger than back at Fahrmann."

The whispers began to get higher in volume, possibly from excitement, or judgements, even.

"SILENCE!" The man's voice spoke.

The voices stopped immediately.

"I see, Aren. I have also gotten reports from messengers and spys. The stories seem to match up. I will allow you to have her take her on the mission. But, she has to accept, of course."

"I understand, Elder. Thank you." Aren replied. He bowed politely and walked out of the dark room filled with a court of people.

Ara walks around with the Elgang in Hamel Capital, looking through Lucy's accessories, making deals with the blacksmith, Horatio, and crafting with Denka. Elsword and Elesis talk with Penesio about the Red Knights and fighting. The girls, except Elesis, talk to Daisy about jewellery and bags. But Daisy mentions to the boys of the group that they won't be going inside look like what they did. She obsesses over her boss, Rod Ross. That's when they decide to go talk to Luriel about the bank.

Just when Ara Haan and the rest of the group go into the sparring arena, a young boy runs up to Ara.

"I am messenger 9. I have come to report the following news to you, Lady Ara Haan."

Ara blinks and the rest just stare as the young boy reports.

"Your brother, Aren Haan, is in Hamel Recovery Hospital. He wishes to see you. ASAP, if can be."

Ara stares at the young boy.

"Ok, thank you for the message, Messenger 9. I will visit him now. I'm sure you all will not have a problem with that?" She says, gesturing to the Elgang. They nod and get set up for sparring. Ara pats the boy and sends him off.

"I will see you soon, guys. I will try and be back before dinner."

"Awwww! But Araaaa! Why can't I come and visit too? You're brother is sick, isn't he? It would be nice if we all came! Right, everyone?" Aisha says, saddened.

Raven puts a hand on Aisha's right shoulder as he stands next to her.

"Aisha," he says to her. "Ara should be visiting him alone. After all, it's her first time seeing him after the battle. They should have privacy to catch up. The Elgang nod in agreement and Aisha blushes at Raven.

"O-Okay...Raven.." She says, as she looks away shyly.

Ara sits in the Hospital's lobby, waiting to be noticed by the lady at the big desk.

"U-Um..Excuse me..? Miss Rita?"

"Oh, Sorry Lady Ara. Been getting into these-"

"Yes," Ara cut her off. "I'm here to see my brother, Aren Haan. What room is he in?"

Rita tells Ara the information requested.

"Thank you, Rita. Best wishes for you and your...BL..."

Ara arrives at her brothers room to find him staring up at the ceiling. He looks her way when she comes in.

"Ara." Aren says.

"A-Aren...brother..." Ara walks up to him and hugs him tightly. "Oh, Aren..." She whispers.

"Sister, I need you to ask you of something.."

"Of course! What is it?"

"Well...Since I have my injury, and all, I am unable to do a mission. It is very important and needs to be done. I do not know anyone else to go to. I would like you to accept the mission."

"Well...I guess I can do it, but what about the Elgroup?"

"Ara, I do not want you to tell them."

"Why?"

"I am not allowed to tell you. It's a part of the mission. If you taken it on, you can't tell anyone else.""You really don't know anyone else who could do it? Can't the gang come too?"

"Sorry, sister, but the mission is for one only. I don't know who else to go to."

"Hmmm...I see...Well then, I will."

"Ok, but...Just be careful, ok?"

"I know, Aren."

"Good."

And with this, Ara set off for her mission with her spear, supplys, and most importantly, Eun.


	2. Meeting The Opposite Priestesses

Ara had to visit Sander's Chief, Emirate. Doing this, it took a couple days or so. She was lucky since Hamel and Sander are both in Fluone. She remembered visiting there once when she was little. The residents there always looked flashy. Sander was considered the richest village in Elrios. It was always bustling with people. Thankfully, nothing had changed. Ara found the Chief and reported as she watched his cute little lamb. He picked up his pet and played with it while talking to her.

"I see, so Aren was not able to take that mission..."

"That mission?" Ara replied.

"You know the conditions, don't you? Did Aren tell you?"

"Yes, he told me."

"Alright. Go see Vapor she'll provide necessities for you."

"But I already have enough supplies-"

The village chief turned away and waved his hand.

Ara grumbled and walked over to Vapor on the other side of the village. She was fighting with a customer who thought crafting prices were unfair. Vapor finally got her way and the boy stormed off. One more lost customer, Ara thought.

"Ara!" Vapor shouted and glomped Ara.

"Hey, Vapor." Ara replied surprised. She then told her about her mission that everyone acted weirdly to.

"It is quite an unusual one, Ara." Vapor said, playing with her potion with a mini windmill sticking out the top. She then gave Ara a small bag full of potions and another filled with apples. A third one was given over filled with Jerky, crab stew in containers and fish fresh from Hamel. Since Vapor and Ara had no further business with each other, they departed. Ariel was trading mounts for various quest items, so Ara was lucky she had done those recent quests. She climbed onto her Cocktagial mount.

Before she knew it, she had been transported to a flat plain of red dirt and black rocks, with cracks in the ground. Fire spilled out from some of the bigger cracks.

"Ara.." Eun said cautiously. "This doesn't feel right. I advise you to withdrawal from the mission."

"No Eun, I can't. Aren specifically asked me to do this."

Everything went quiet after that. Ara rode on straightforward.

Ara soon stumbled upon two houses opposite eachother. One had a moon statue atop the house, and the other had a sun atop its. The one with the moon was made out of obsidian while the other one was made out of the same, but it was being painted white by a girl in a white hoodie. The small houses had small fancy doors. Above the doors were a sun, and the other house, a crescent moon. On each house were two square windows symetrically place on the right and left of the house. And of course, in the middle of the two windows was another, in the shape of a moon and a sun. The roof had the same, but without the two square windows. The girl who was painting her house white was in a hoodie with golden patterns. The hoodie was attached to long sleeves and a yellow corset type shirt with frills at the brim. A large white skirt flowed out under her shirt. Some type of golden chain was around her arms that attached to a gem that glowed in front of her cleavage. Her hoodie sagged down with two golen rings at the end of the cloth. A five pointed sun was fixed onto the end alongside her thick plait coloured faint yellow.

Ara notices movement on her right side. There was a young girl laying down on the top of the moon building playing with a pitch black pipe fox while looking down at her almost identical clothed opposite. She was wearing a black cloak outlined with golden material. A dark blue corset shirt was in sight with two white buttons and white frills at the brim of the shirt. The cloak had a golden chain around it leading to a brightly shining purpleish-blue stone with a golden crescent moon surrounding it. A little ribbon came from underneath it. She was wearing a small dark blue, pleated skirt laying beneath her shirt. Her thigh highs were the same blue as her shirt and skirt. Her dark, night blue coloured hair was in two thick plaits, tied with a golden hair tie. Her came through her hoodie that was attached to her cloak. Her hoodie sagged down into two bunches of material unlike the other girls, who had just one. At the end of the two sags were a single gold ring with a ball of gold and then another gold piece, which was in the shape of a crescent moon.

So basically, the taller one with who was painting her house was a dun worshipper while the other was a praiser of the moon.

Ara rode cautiously between the two houses, spectating their gardens with one on the left full of white roses, while the one on the right with black roses. Both had huge flat giant golden stones that were in the ground, leading to the door. Probably for stepping on to. (Duh XD). The grass was surprisingly lifeful, with a lush forest green. Small waist high fences were built around the house and the garden. Left house, fences were white with tiny suns in between and atop every metal pole. Vice versa on the right.

"Hey, you." The moon girl said with a bland tone.

"M-Me..?" Ara replied.

"Yeah, how'd you get here? Huh?"

"I-I came here for a mission..."

"Oh. I heard you were coming but the description of you seems...different."

"Well...That's because I am substituting for my brother, who was meant to do this instead of me."

"Haan, was it?" The moon girl said bluntly.

"Ho-How'd you know!?"

"I just do."

"Very well.."

The girls pipe fox wrapped around her neck loosely and sat there. The girl jumped off the building, landing on one of the giant golden stepping stones. She opened the gate, went through it and then closed it behind her. She continued walking over to me which caught the sun girls attention.

"Darkmoon!" The sun girl said, running over to her. Ara got off her mount, facing the two girls.

"Go away, Gloria." Darkmoon said, coldly.

"But Darkmoooooooooooooooon~!" Gloria said.

"Gloria, stop being a pain and listen or go back to painting. By the way, you have paint in your hair and on your face." Darkmoon replied.

Gloria screamed and tried getting the paint off, but it was no use. The paint had dried. She sighed and gave up, listening to the conversation Ara and Darkmoon held.

"Well, I see... Word's gotten out that the seal on his cage had been broken. I felt it, too. He's been acting up. Right, Gloria?"

"Yes..." Gloria said faintly.

"I see...But, I have a question for the two of you."

"What is it?" Darkmoon and Gloria said in unison.

"Well, why are the two of you all alone out here?"

They both laugh.

"Ara, we're not alone. You just can't see the village below."

They did a cute pose together and clicked their fingers and then held hands and whispered a charm in unison. A hill formed underneath them in between the two houses. The village formed with houses spread out randomly and grass only around buildings. It was bustling with people while they shopped at the markets. Their village flag flapped in the faint wind.

"We best be on our way." Eun said out of nowhere.

"Very well, Eun." Darkmoon said and smiled.

"Eun...? You heard her too, Darkmoon..?"

"Yes, we are friends. Right, Eun?"

"Yes, it's certainly been a while, Priestess Darkmoon. Priestess Gloria, too."

The two Priestesses nod.

"My, I'm sorry! I would have been more polite and formal if I had known you were Priestesses!"

Ara says, embarrassed.

"Its ok, we know are friends of Eun's. Eun's friends are ours." Darkmoon spoke way more than Gloria.

"But really, we should be going, Ara."

"Very well, Eun."

Ara gets on her mount that had be waiting impatiently.

"Ara." Darkmoon says.

"Yes?"

"I want you to have these."

Darkmoon holds up her hands and shows her her small pipe fox swirling around her right hand and an amulet with an identical piece to what hang from both of her sags of her hood. It was 9 ribbions attached to a small golden ball. An identical glowing stone to the one on Darkmoons cloak was fixed to a golden crescent moon that magically hovered just below the ball. A ring of gold also magically hovered around the V of the ribbons. Ara took the amulet and put it on. Gloria had given vice versa amulet.

"And Paiki 1 and 2, too."

"Paiki?"

"The pipe foxes."

The small long foxes air swam over to Ara and twirled themselves around their owners gifts to Ara, around the ring of the amulets.

"Thank you. Both of you." Ara said.

* * *

**Haiiii...Just telling you that if you've read the 3 chapters of my other fanfic, The Chaos of Elsword University, I will be rewriting the 3rd chap and maybe the second. **

**KThxBaiReview? ~Kima**


End file.
